Geography
Corys is divided into two hemispheres by an equatorial mountain range, effectively splitting the entire planet in two. The continent of Edar (draconic for “earth” - further translations all come from draconic) fills the majority of the hemisphere, leaving a 2-3 mile belt of oceanic water between the continent’s edge and the equatorial range. The hemisphere, effectively, is cut off from the other side because there is no way to sail a boat over the mountain. With exception of ancient dragons old enough to have bothered flying between hemispheres, it is highly unlikely that any resident would be aware of the civilizations and vastly different ways of life on the other side. ' '''Four '''nation-states' make up the political landscape of Edar. Five city-states operate independently within or between the borders of the nation-states. The southern magnetic pole is unclaimed territory, and is said to be the origin of dragons and revered as a sacred place of the goddess Corys. ' '''Unlike the northern hemisphere, the southern hemisphere finds the traditional “common” races of D&D to be far less common. Humans, elves, dwarves, and gnomes are scarce by comparison. NPCs in small villages may never have seen these races in their entire lives. Every major trade hub will often see a variety of races roaming the streets, but even some of the capital cities tend to have a less diverse populous. Dragonborn, tieflings, orcs, ogres, and even goliath are seen in most places on any given day. ' ' = Nation-States = Jonali (“hills”) Jonali consists primarily of rolling plains and more vegetation than any of the other nation-states. It is also home to the only large forest in the entire hemisphere, the '''Caesin di Vaecaesini' (“forest of elves”). It is the only region in which elves would be considered “commonplace,” as they do not often venture out into the rest of the harsh climate.' The capital city of Jonali is Martivir (“peace”), named for the peace found between the elves and the orcs, ogres, and goblins of the lands. Most who reside near Martivir tend to be more attuned to nature. The capital lies just to the east of the Caesin di Vaecaesini. There is currently no formal government in Jonali since the Ent king was mysteriously slain; the aristocracy has assumed an interim leadership role.' There are fewer railroads across Jonali, given the nature of the hills as well as the presence of a vast river network. Jonali is the only nation that utilizes boats for trade, though there are no trade cities or outposts on the coasts of any nation-state.' Jonali’s primary trade hub is Niarhaanin (“river”) and is located near the border of Noach. ''' Ghik-Thaczil (“orc-land”) Ghik-Thaczil is the most barren of the four nation-states, home to the largest nomadic orc tribes and with the highest concentration of dragonborn in cities. There is little vegetation throughout Ghik-Thaczil, with wildlife mostly reptilian or avian in nature. Grains are the common export, as not much else will grow in the harsh sands and broken soil.' The capital city of Ghik-Thaczil is Ghik-Daariv (“orc queen”), run via a monarchy with a tribal council of orcs and dragonborn. The monarchy has been, through all recorded history, only run by a queen.' Ghik-Thaczil has more railroad track than any other nation-state, as the railroads originated within their territory out of sheer necessity. It is home to Bensvelki (“goods”), the second-largest trade-hub in all of Edar. Almost every railroad can find its way to Bensvelki with deliberate ease. This hub has the most diverse population in the entire nation-state, with merchants of all races, including the elusive genasi.' Ghik-Thaczil is also littered with various mines, producing anything from coal to rare gemstones. Because of the heavy export-nature of the region, there are often bandit groups that stalk the railroads. Important shipments are policed by elite dragonborn sentries, hand-picked by the queen herself. ' Onudah (“underground”) Onudah is secluded by mountain ranges which span the borders of the nation-state. The water runoff from the mountains provides the rivers for Jonali, to the east, but primarily pools underground within the borders of Onudah. Natural and manmade underground networks make use of these reservoirs.' The capital city of Onudah is '''Ilthyeora (“equality”), founded after slave trading was abolished and the National Parliament was founded. All villages with more than 200 residents can elect two representatives to the Parliament, and all laws can only be passed with a 70% majority vote. There is no elected leader in Onudah.' Onudah was cut off from the rest of Edar for centuries, until the dwarven population was enslaved by the more populous races to carve tunnels through the mountain ranges to open the region for trade. The dwarves have been released from their slavery for at least five generations, though few still hold grudges.' The topside is ruled primarily by ogres, goliaths, and dragonborn. Small villages and settlements topside host humans and dwarves, though the majority of their population is underground. Orcs and a singular drow tribe also seek comfort in the underground network.' Onudah has two major trade hubs, both near the railroad tunnels in the eastern and western ranges. To the east, Haruhe (“east”) collects goods from Jonali, and to the west, Ruhahe (“west”) collects goods from Ghik-Thaczil. There is no rail running through the rest of the nation-state. Goods are moved traditionally through roads and paths. Noach (“wealth”) Noach has the largest land area of all the nation-states. It is filled with flat plains and soil suited for crop growth. There is a central mountain range, encapsulating the draconic city-state of Okarthel (“home”). The dragons are mostly uninterested in the politics of humanoids, but offer this land in the valley as a neutral meeting ground for the four political powers.' Rivers run from this mountain range toward the forests and grasslands of Jonali, or directly to the coast. Large lakes have formed from these rivers over the centuries, and most cities and villages are riverside. There are railroads leading between all cities and some of the larger trade outposts, with time-worn trade paths leading to almost every village in the nation-state.' The capital city of Jhank vur Fethos (“Hammer & Shield”) doubles as the region’s sole mass trade hub, though the land is littered with small trade outposts. Locals often refer to the capital simply as Fethos.' Tieflings make up a visible majority of the population, with plentiful dragonborn, goblins, and non-nomadic orcs. Noach also has the highest concentration of gnomes, despite still being low in relative population. Noach holds the highest total population of the nation-states, and in any major city, you can expect to see every race on any given day. Noach also has the most prosperous economy, often attributed to the strategic placement of trade posts and the natural charm of tieflings.' Noach is ruled via plutocracy, and as such, the leadership can change with every new discovery or as the value of goods changes. Despite this, there is a large support group of the merchant class that maintains something that resembles balance, and keeps the nation-state from falling into disarray. ' ''' = City-States in progress = Okarthel (“home”) One of the most noteworthy points of Okarthel is that it is the sovereign land that most dragons call home. A small villa on a plateau fully surrounded by the '''Vakatow Tonashi (origin rocks) mountain range, many of the realm's dragons have caves in the surrounding range. The villa itself, sharing a name with the territory, keeps no population throughout much of the year. There are eight dormitories in an octagonal arrangement, overlooking a central staging area where only the most important international political meetings are held between the nations' leaders and their ambassadorial teams. Category:S Corys Reference